The Girl Who Loved Kyouya Ootori
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: CRACK FIC! American Kisten Peregrine moves to Japan and meets and befriends the host club. I can't really summarize this well, lol. Watch out for the lemon slices and the full-blown lemon!
1. First Day and Striking a Bargin

_**Okay, this started out as a random dream, and believe me when I say I cleaned up some of it... My dreams are strange, I tell you. XD**_

_**This is actually a rather fun story. I've been working on this for quite sometime.**_

_**So. Enjoy!**_

_**~Sins~  
**_

* * *

A busty redhead grabbed my hand a pulled me. "C'mon, Kisten! I want you to meet the club I manage!"

Dumbly, I let her drag me through the hall and down to the third music room. She paused in front of the door and began to adjust her uniform. That was the point I realized that the club she managed had guys in it.

I adjusted my own dress, which was a different style that hers. I had sweet-talked Chairman Souh into allowing me to wear this dress because it was "what everyone else wore back home". My dress was off my shoulders with a perfectly tailored bodice that was fitted to the shape of my breasts and yet allowed me to breathe. The skirt flared out a swirled perfectly around my knees as I walked. I wore ballet flats instead of the standard one-inch heels because I was an absolute klutz in anything shorter that two-inches.

She smiled at me and pulled the doors open. Red rose petals floated toward us on a scented breeze. _I must find out how they do that,_ I thought with a wry smile. In the middle of the room, seven guys posed in a group. But they stopped posing when they saw her. I was carefully hidden in her shadow, mostly out of shyness, I suppose.

"Oh, it's you, Renge," said one guy. He was princely in stature and blond with wide blue-violet eyes.

"Hello, all," she greeted. "I want you all to meet someone."

I quietly took a deep breath and stepped out confidently.

"Guys, this is Kisten. She's from America," Renge told them.

I bowed deeply and formally. "I'm very pleased to meet you all. You can call me Kist; everyone does."

Another of the guys stepped forward, a dark-haired boy with glasses. He pushed them further up his nose and I had to fight the urge to do the same with my own glasses. He took my hand gently and offered a cool smile. "I'm Kyouya," he told me. "As vice president, I manage the club's finances," he continued, leading me toward the blond guy. "This is Souh Tamaki, the president and founder of the Host Club." Kyouya passed my hand on to him.

I looked at Tamaki. "Suoh, as in Chairman Suoh?"

"He's my father," he confirmed. "I'm pleased to meet you, Princess." He bowed to me and kissed my hand.

"Tamaki, I know what a host club is. But I'm not a customer, so please call me by my given name," I returned pleasantly.

Kyouya cocked a brow at me. I smiled a little at Tamaki's startled look. Two more of the guys stepped forward, one very tall and regal in stature, the other short and child-like. The child-like one stepped forward, pulling the taller one with him. "This is Huni and Mori," Kyouya told me.

The child-like one smiled at me. "I'm Huni. Do you like my Usa-chan?" He brought forward a pale pink bunny.

I bent down and caressed his cheek. "Both you and your bunny are adorable, Huni," I replied. Standing upright again, I looked up at the taller one. "You must be Mori."

He nodded and graced me with a small smile.

Kyouya explained. "Mori is a man of few words."

Twin boys came forward, pulling a dark-haired between them. One of the twins spoke up: "I'm Hikaru; my brother is Karu. And this is Haruhi."

I smiled at him. "I hope I can get to know you well enough to tell you apart from your twin, Hikaru."

The twins looked a little stunned, but Haruhi smiled at me, his gaze unwavering. "It's nice to meet you, Kisten."

I raised my eyebrows at 'him' and made some excuse to shoo Renge out of the room. She left, sullen and frowning at me as I quickly closed the door behind her. "Haruhi's a girl," I pronounced.

"How did you know?" Kyouya asked, intrigued.

"Haruhi never once looked at my breasts," I replied simply. "It's natural: if a girl as boobs this big, a guy has to look, even if it's to wonder 'Are they real?' It doesn't really bother me, but everyone else looked. Haruhi's eyes remained level with mine the entire time. Plus, this room is a tad on the cold side."

Haruhi's face went crimson and she crossed her arms over her breasts.

Kyouya eyed me seriously, pushing his glasses up his nose once more. "What do you want for your silence? I've found no skeleton hiding in your closet, nothing you've got to be ashamed of. So what do you want in return for keeping our little secret?"

"Don't look at me like that! Like I'd tell that the famed Natural Type that half the girls I met today are in love with is actually a girl!" I scoffed. Thinking about it a little, I said, "If there was anything, I guess it would be to hang out with you guys outside of the club."

Kyouya looked at me sideways.

"Look. I'm new here, and this is my first day. I don't really know anyone, so I would love to have someone to talk to," I explained. "But I'm not holding information like that hostage for such a trivial thing!"

"So you want nothing for your silence," Tamaki repeated.

"I'm not the type of girl who'd do that. She seems happy here. I wouldn't ruin that. I'm rather bitchy most of the time, but I can keep a secret," I finished dryly.

Huni bounced happily. "So Haru-chan's secret is safe?"

"Absolutely," I told him.

"We'll still need to keep an eye on you," Kyouya replied thoughtfully.

"Then… let me do something useful for the club. You can keep an eye on me like that," I offered.

"Most prisoners don't offer their jailers' advice," Kyouya replied shortly.

"Mmm, well, that sounds kinky, but if you're into that kind of thing…" I let my voice trail off suggestively. "In case you couldn't tell, I don't consider myself your prisoner," I replied tartly.

Tamaki looked thoughtful. "We could use her as a hostess. You know, open the door and greet the customers, distract them if we need more time, and take on a few of _your_ duties, Mom."

Kyouya looked over at him. "You know, that's probably the best idea you've come up with since Haruhi ended up kissing that girl, Dad."

I raised up my hands. "I don't want to know!"

The twins snickered. Haruhi blushed and looked away, mumbling "It was all Tamaki's fault" just loud enough I could hear.

Kyouya smiled that cool smile I was beginning to associate with him. "We'll go with Tamaki's idea: you'll be a hostess for the club. You will also take on my responsibilities as salesman of the Host Club merchandise and you'll do whatever else we decide to assign later."

"Yes, Master," I replied sarcastically, turning away from him. As I did, I caught a glimpse of his stunned expression. _If he wants to be bossy, I can damn well mock him for it!_ I thought. I kept my back to him and thought about my situation a little more. I turned back around to face him. "I will need to coordinate costumes with you guys. And we will need to make it quite clear that I am not working the room like you guys are –unless it's a _really_ special occasion. I'm basically a decoration."

Kyouya, composed once more –probably had been since I turned around- and looking quite himself, nodded. "We don't get guys in here, and I'd hate to start now."

"Plus, lesbians are kind of hard to deal with, sometimes," I returned, smiling a little. "If you want to use me as an extension of the Host Club, I guess you can sell picture of me, as well."

"How did you know about the pictures?" Haruhi asked.

"The girls in my classes talk," I replied.

Kyouya looked at me, his manner slightly more hesitant than earlier. "You'll have to be here everyday during this period. And you'll have to help us get rid of Renge."

"She _is_ rather pushy. I think I have an idea, though," I told him, a sly half smile on my lips. "Leave it to me."

The Host Club looked taken aback.

"What? You're used to being involved in the schemes around here?" I asked.

They all nodded.

I sent them a saucy wink. "Well, I'm used to depending on myself and my resources. So I'll take care of this problem for you." I bid them a quick farewell and returned to my apartment to plot in peace. _The guys will be so surprised come Monday!_

_

* * *

_

_**Please make me happy and review! Reviews are my crack!**  
_


	2. Success

_**These sections will have random lengths. This is one of the shortest of them.**_

* * *

I waited the entire weekend for Monday. I couldn't have been happier going trough Monday without Renge.

At the Host Club, I fulfilled my duties as a hostess in a pale lavender kimono with cherry blossoms on it. After all the girls had left, Kyouya pulled me aside.

He glanced around covertly. "Renge is not here. How did you get rid of her?"

I smiled at the boy I'd heard Haruhi call 'The Shadow King', who looked incredible in his black kimono. "She's living with my family in the US. I had my older brother burn her passport."

He smiled the very first real smile I'd seen him smile. "You have a devious mind."

"Yes," I agreed, "I do. I find it goes well with my bitchy personality."

"Your elegant and composed persona is good for business," he told me, walking down the hall next to me.

"I probably sold more pictures, too. It helps that they feel more comfortable asking me things like 'Which picture of Mori is sexier?' and that I am comfortable answering them," I told him, sliding off my shoes. "What's the theme next week?"

"Elegance in Black. Do you have a dress or do we need to arrange for one?" Kyouya asked, his pen poised over his notebook.

I smiled. "I have just the dress."

* * *

**Y'all know the drill: Review and make me happy. I'll repay you with the next section, which is where it all gets interesting.**


	3. Sudden Intimacy

_**Again, I told you at the end of section two: This is where it gets interesting. **_

* * *

A week later, I stowed a garment bag in the Third Music Room before heading to class. I couldn't wait until the Host Club met.

When it was finally time, I ran to the Third Music Room and changed as fast as I could. The dress was tailored to my abundance of curves. One strap held it on my right shoulder. The hemline slashed from mid-thigh on the right to just below my left knee. The dress was shimmering black and I wore sexy three-inch heels with ribbons that laced up the ankles.

When Hikaru arrived and looked at me, his jaw dropped to the floor. "Wow," he breathed as he gave me the once-over.

"Thank you," I returned politely. "You look quite breath-taking yourself." I leaned in to kiss his cheek and he colored.

Tamaki came in a minute late. "My Lady," he breathed, "it seems that you have been blessed with a body men are to drool over."

I smiled and gave him a hug.

Kyouya was next and the last notable response. As I expected, all he said was, "You look very nice."

"Thank you," I returned, smiling at him.

The others filed in and made a fuss over the dress before calming down and readying for the guests. The hour went by without a hitch. Karu took lots of pictures, including quite a few of me in several poses, for the merchandise. When our time together came to a close, the most of members dispersed quickly. Everyone had somewhere they needed to be or someone they needed to be with.

Kyouya and I we the only ones who remains, and he was in the second part of the room. I stood in front of the mirror and unhooked the black ribbon chocker I wore and tool it off. Kyouya spoke up from behind me: "Are those fang marks on your neck?"

"Tattoos," I replied with a smile on my voice. "I have a few more, but they look at odds with an elegant dress as such." I gestured to my dress as my eyes met his in the mirror.

Kyouya's eyes widened. _He's probably wondering where the others are,_ I thought, smothering a giggle.

I thought a little about what I was wearing. "Um, sempai?" I started, chewing on my lip. "I really hate to ask this of you, but can you please unzip my dress? I'd ask someone else, except we're the only ones here and you need two hands to do it."

"I'll get it," he replied, his voice unchanged.

"The zipper is on the left side," I told him as he approached.

He stared at me for a minute when he reached my side. Then he bent to reach it. I noticed his hand trembled a little before it settled on the dress, his fingertips grazing my breast. He pulled the zipper down with the other hand, which also in the process grazed my breast. He stood back upright and I noticed he couldn't look me in the eye. It was probably a good thing, because I had been shockingly aroused by the touch of a guy I didn't like very much, and I was quite at odds with myself.

When I could finally speak, I was awkward. "Thank you, sempai. I'm sorry fro the imposition." With that said, I fled the room, needing to get away from the things he's made me feel with the _accidental_ brush of his hand. I stripped off the dress and pulled on the yellow one I'd worn to school. I slipped on my shoes, not bothering to cover my tattoos. I did a half-assed job of hanging the dress in the garment bag and threw the shoes in beneath

I hurried into the main room, where Kyouya waited at the desk when'd pulled in so the Host Club could help me read the textbooks. "Aren't I supposed to help you with the texts tonight?" he asked, looking at me.

"It's time for me to try it alone. I'll call if I need help," I bargained, pulling my messenger bag over my head.

He must have realized there was no changing my mind. "Okay. Don't hesitate to call."

I couldn't help it: I exploded. "Aren't you in the least bit perturbed about what happened?"

He stared at me, his eyes as wide as the saucers that sat on the table.

"I am damn straight forward with men, and I was totally unnerved when you _accidentally_ touched me. And _you_ couldn't even look me in the eye! So I'm sorry, but I really don't want to spend anymore time with you tonight!" I yelled, turning on my heel.

"I understand," he said cooly.

"I don't want you to pretend to understand! I want you to respect this decision!" I was heading for the door.

He moved faster than I'd ever seen him move before to block my way. "Kisten?"

I stopped in my tracks. My name sounded so… _intimate_ from him. He'd never called me by my given name before. "What?"

"I'm not going to ask you to change you mind about going home, but I will ask that you stay and calm down before you leave," he said softly.

I stared into his onyx eyes through his glasses. He looked so _vulnerable_ in that moment. "Okay," I agreed. "I'll stay until I calm down a bit, Kyouya."

He started, and I realized we'd done the same thing to each other, distancing by not calling each other by our first names.

I settled onto a couch. Kyouya returned to the desk and began doing his own homework. I sat still for a few minutes until I spotted the grand piano hidden slightly behind a curtain. I slipped behind the curtain without Kyouya noticing and sat onto the piano bench, carefully settling my dress around me. I studied the keyboard, positioned my fingers, and picked out a Chopin piece out of my memory, careful to play it softly as to not disturb Kyouya. Closing my eyes, I let the music flowing out of my fingertips pour over me. The next thing I knew, I was writing a song and singing out in a husky alto:

_They're leaving me / They can't help it._

_So fly, my precious ravens, fly / Guide my life unto your height_

_And when I find you again, / We'll never part_

That was as far as I got before a warm hand settled gently on my shoulder. Turning, I saw Kyouya looking at me with eyes so full of sympathy I could drown. I scooted down the piano bench and motioned for him to have a seat. He did.

"You're a lot like Tono, you know," he told me.

"How so?"

"You both seem to pound out your pain in this piano."

"It's the music. Playing music I know by heart is soothing for me. And when I find that calm place, I write songs, as you probably notice," I added weakly. It was embarrassing to have bared my soul in such a manner.

"Why did you move to Japan alone?" he asked softly.

I didn't even know I was crying until he caught a tear with his finger. "I lost a dear, dear friend. And I couldn't stand to see all of the things that reminded me. I literally could not function with it. My mother suggested a change of scenery, but none of my relatives could take me. It was legal for me to live here alone and I spoke the language rather fluently –as we discovered, I can't read it worth a damn. So I got my passport, found a high school that would take me, a near-by apartment, and a part-time job." I smiled sadly. "And here I am."

I stared down at the piano keys. Then I felt warm fingers under my chin, and I let him lift my chin and turn me to face him. And then he did the most shocking thing I could have ever imagined.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. My mouth dropped open, but he didn't take advantage of it. He pulled back gently, but I couldn't stop myself from claiming a kiss from his lips, my eyelids fluttering closed. I pulled back from him slowly and sighed. "This will complicate things, Kyouya." I stood up and walked over to the sofa.

"Most definitely," he replied, following me.

"We should stop it now," I said, my eyes drawn to his lips.

"Uh-huh," he murmured, drawing closer.

"This is most definitely a mistake," I mumbled, drawing so close there was not even a centimeter between our lips.

"Absolutely," he agreed as our lips met. We kissed for about fifteen minutes before I drew back.

"We can't do this, Kyouya."

"Why not, Kisten? Why can't we enjoy each other for a little while?" he asked me.

"We can. If it can stay a secret. I don't know you very well, but I figure your family will frown upon this. My familiy's not here to do so."

"I'm good with secrets," he told me in a low voice before be pinned me beneath his body, his mouth ravaging mine.

Unbidden by me, my arms wrapped around his neck. I kissed him back feverishly, like nothing would ever taste as good as his lips and mouth on mine.

"Maybe I should warn you, Kisten," he breathed softly against my neck. "I always get what I want."

I shivered. "Maybe I should warn you, too. I always get what I want. And more." My lips sought his like I was dying of thirst and he was water.

Suddenly, I was so hungry for him I didn't know how to deal. But it wasn't like the hunger I'd known before. This was dark, deep, soul-searing hunger and I knew instinctively that if I tasted him any further, there was a chance I would never stop hungering for him. I thought about it for a while as we kissed, my body pinned tightly between his and the sofa. I thought about it as he unzipped my dress and slid it down my shoulders.

My response was to slowly unbutton his shirt and spread my hands across his chest. At this point, I was pretty sure this boy and I could have some very erotic memories to keep us warm in our later years. I was not willing to give up this chance with him because I thought I could become addicted to him.

* * *

_**So yeah. Review and tell me if this story is too weird for words, okay?**_


	4. Home Again

**_Okay, so I know that plot development is important. But I still wanna skip ahead to exciting parts!_**

* * *

And so it began. Our relationship was a series of heated, stolen moments. I couldn't tell if he wanted anything more, but I was content with our relationship being as it was. I lost myself in heated passion for a few moments and then went back to being as straight-laced as possible. Kyouya was much the same. He, too, got lost in the heat of the moment, but returned to his meticulous and calculating self.

We weren't trying to change each other, and we most certainly weren't trying to change ourselves. So that was how it was until I stood with Haruhi under the blooming sakuras.

"You like Kyouya-senpai, don't you, Kist-chan?" she asked, looking at me sideways.

I started and looked at her. "He's cold and distant to me. But I have to admit, the view is great," I told her, motioning to where he was standing and looking too sexy in his uniform.

She looked at him and back at me. "I think there's something more here," she declared.

"You can think it all you like, Haru-chan; it doesn't make it so," I told her, my eyes growing misty. "Just like Tamaki's wishing you'd look at him right now. That doesn't mean you will, even though you're in love with him."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Does your heart race when you think of him? Do you want him to be happy, no matter the cost to you? Do all your thoughts seem to revolve around him?" I asked. She nodded. "You love him. I know what it's like. Let him know. He loves you, too. It's a thing you two should cherish together," I told her, smiling sadly.

She looked at me. "I just realized, Kist-chan, that I know next to nothing about you."

I smiled at her. "That's good. You won't remember or morn me as much when I'm gone."

"I think you're wrong. I'll remember you," she assured me. "After all, you did lean on me, if only for a while."

I shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough. By the time the sakuras have finished blooming this year, I'll be back home." I turned and left her alone.

It hadn't been an executive decision. I'd made this decision on my own, knowing I could grow too attached to the members of the Host club, and since my second favorite thing about Japan was the sakuras, I thought I'd leave while they bloomed so I'd remember them always.

I informed the club of my imminent departure when we went back in. The over-all response was "But you just arrived, Kist-chan". Kyouya stood off to the side, pretending he had nothing to think about. I knew he did: I hadn't arranged for tickets yet, so there was no new paper trail.

But later that night, as he helped me with the texts, he asked, "Why are you leaving, Kisten?"

"Because it's time," I told him. "I need to spread my own wings again. I need to see my family, and I need to decide what I'm going to do with the rest of my life."

He nodded and looked back to the texts. We finished quickly and I hurried back to my small apartment. I'd laid out on the sofa to think for a few minutes when the doorbell rang. I rose to my feet and went to the door, expecting to see the warm face of the middle-aged landlady who tended to check up on me. I opened the door without checking to find myself staring at a strange guy in a delivery outfit.

"Delivery for a Ms. Kisten Peregrine," he said cheerfully.

"I'm Kisten," I replied, unsure of just what it might be.

He handed me a vase of red roses and exotic lilies with a card that read: _"Good luck on finding yourself. Nobody else has. –Ootori Kyouya-"_ The delivery guy smiled at me. "Enjoy. He has expensive taste."

"He's good for it," I told him absently, staring at the flowers. I wasn't quite sure how to take them. Was it 'Thanks; you've been a good fuck'? 'Don't go'? A sincere wish of good luck? I decided against interpreting them at all. I made a quick phone call to see if there was an opening on a flight to the US tomorrow, a Saturday.

I called Tamaki and told him to tell everyone I wanted to remember them as they were under the beauty of the blooming sakuras. He told me he would, and the next morning, he escorted me to the airport.

He kissed my cheek. "I hope you found just what you were looking for in Japan."

I handed him the vase of flowers, sans card. "Keep these in the music room, and tell Kyouya-senpai I couldn't take them with me on the plane."

While Kyouya slept, I left the only home I'd known for over a year and returned to the town I'd grown up it. My mother met me at the airport with hugs and kisses.

* * *

_**This next section is where someone slipped crack into my drinking glass or something, but it makes the plot run smoother, so whatever.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Make me a happy author!  
**_


	5. Suprise!

_**You can't say you haven't been warned about the crack content!  
**_

* * *

I slept the next two days away. The weeks blurred together until I realized one morning I hadn't had my period for two months.

My mother found me sobbing on the bathroom floor when she came home. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm pregnant," I told her. "I love the father. But he's in Japan."

She smoothed my hair. "Then pay him a visit. He needs to know, and it's not exactly something you tell a guy over the phone. I don't care if he marries you. He just needs to know."

I hugged her.

* * *

_**What did I tell you? Crack! **_

_**Seriously, my mother would KILL ME if I ever did that. But it makes the plot run smoother, so I deal with the crack content.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Save me from crack content!  
**_


	6. Suprising Kyouya and His Family

_**FINALLY! Something interesting happens! LOL. It's pathetic that I'm the author and saying this... XD**_

* * *

Two days later, I was in the back of a limo with Tamaki, who was thrilled to see me again. I smiled brightly and told him I needed to visit Kyouya.

"I have to meet with my father," he told me, "but Kyouya's always at home on Saturdays. My driver knows the way. He'll wait for you."

I hugged him tightly and thanked him for his kindness. He kissed my forehead and left.

When I arrived at Kyouya's home, I was shaking so bad I could hardly stand, but I still sent Tamaki's driver away. When it came time to ask for him inside, I passed out on the step.

* * *

I woke up looking into concerned onyx eyes that were a lot like Kyouya's, but I knew before I looked again they weren't his. _Maybe a brother?_ I thought

"What did you say her name was, little brother?" He asked.

"Kisten. She's an American. She worked with the Host Club for over a year and then left overnight about two months agao," Kyouya reported blandly.

"Same old icy Kyouya-sempai," I croaked out as I sat up. "Hardly any emotion to speak of most of the time."

Kyouya and his brother both looked at me. His brother cracked a smile. "She seems to know you well, little brother. Don't stress her too much. She's still a little weak," he told Kyouya as he left the room.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" he demanded as soon as we were alone. "You went back to the United States without a single word to me except through Tamaki and the flowers I sent stayed in the music room."

"Tamaki was supposed to tell you I left them there because I couldn't take them with me," I told him wrly. "Come sit by me, Kyouya. This feels so strange."

He took a seat beside me. "Why are you back?"

"I came back because I had a few things to tell you." I took a deep breath. "First of all, I love you. Secondly, I'm pregnant. It's yours."

He stared at me for a long instant. Then he leaned in and took my mouth with more passion than I'd ever seen in him. "I worried about you, Kisten. And I missed you so much it hurt. But pregnant? We were always so careful!"

"Evidently not careful enough. Because I'm most definitely pregnant. And I'm keeping it," I assured him. "I'm not expecting a marriage proposal or anything. I just wanted you to know." I got up and started for the door.

He stopped me again, like he had over a year ago. "Kisten?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me. I love you so much it aches inside when we're apart," he told me, his voice filled with emotion.

"Would you have proposed even if I hadn't come back pregnant with your child," I asked as tears slid silently down my cheeks.

"Now that I've discovered how hard it is to live without you? Absolutely." He came closer to me, folding me gently into his embrace.

"Then I will marry you, Ootori Kyouya," I whispered, just loud enough he could hear me.

"What was that?" he asked, a smile on his lips as they grazed my neck.

"Yes, I'll marry you," I told him, louder, but not loud enough to be heard outside the room.

"What?" he asked as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to my neck.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" I yelled, and he finally kissed my mouth with those clever lips of his.

"Good," he replied. "Because I'd have to kill anyone who touched you until you came back to me." He kissed me again. Right as his entire family came bursting through the doors. We separated like a couple of teenagers caught necking.

Oh wait. We were.

"What is all this commotion about?" demanded an older-looking gentlemen I decided had to be Kyouya's father.

"Father, this is Peregrine Kisten," Kyouya started. "My fiancée."

Kyouya's father gaped at me as I greeted him respectfully in his own language.

"But Kyouya, you're engaged to-" His mother started.

"But I don't love her and she doesn't love me."

"Kyouya's brother looked at me. "Is it yours? The baby she's pregnant with, I mean."

"Yes, it's his. Would I have flown back here to him if it wasn't his? I'd have to be a complete and absolute idiot to not expect a family involved prominently in medicine to not do a paternity test," I answered.

A female stepped forward. "Does my little brother love you? And do you love him in return?"

"Absolutely, with my entire being," Kyouya replied without hesitation.

"I cannot come up with the words to describe just how much I love him. Maybe as much as I love playing the piano, but probably more. I'd have to say definitely more than I love shopping and much more than I love learning from him. But let me suffice to say that if we had to live in a soggy cardboard box to be together, I'd still love him just as much," I told her.

She smiled at that. "Then I think they should be together."

Kyouya's mother's face softened. "As do I. I understand, child, those feelings, although I was lucky enough to find them before I married the man I was promised to in the man I was promised to."

"Kyouya has never declared his love for anyone or anything before," his brother agreed. "Let them be together. After the paternity test, of course."

"How about we get that over with soon? My fiancé and I have a couple months to make up for," I told them, blushing.

His brother laughed. "My, but she is a forward one, Kyouya."

"I know she is," he told him. "She knows her mind and she's not afraid to boss me around every once in a while."

His father looked at me somberly. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to refrain from sexual activity until the test is back."

His brother slid me a sideways grin. "But I'll make sure this is top priority. Kyouya, we need a sample of your DNA. Hair or cheek cells will suffice."

I reached my hand into his hair gently and the best way I knew how, I gently pulled out a single strand of hair from his head. I kissed his lips when he winced at the pain. Then I offered the hair, follicle intact, to his brother and smiled. "I have a feeling you'll need more than that from me."

He nodded. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me to have that done. It will be a bit painful."

I smiled and kissed Kyouya's lips. "I'll be back, love. We both know how this test will turn out."

Kyouya leaned in and gave me a long kiss. "I know, but my family needs a little convincing."

I left, following his brother to the waiting limo. He turned to me. "How can you be so certain who the father is?"

I looked at him. "How old do you think I am? Twenty-eight?"

He shrugged. "I figured 30."

"Sorry. I called your brother Kyouya-senpai because he's a year ahead of me in school and a year older than me," I told him.

He gaped like a fish.

"It's the boobs, huh," I said. "I look and act older than I am. It's a problem sometimes –like now. Kyouya is the only one I've had intercourse with, so there are no other possible fathers."

"I don't think there's much need for a paternity test," he croaked, staring at my boobs.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him across the face. "My God. Stop staring at my boobs!"

He looked at me, stunned.

"I'm sorry. I probably hit you a little hard," I apologized.

His lips spread into a wide grin. "I know what attracted Kyouya to you. You must be the first girl who didn't fall at his feet because he was handsome or because he was an Ootori." He shook his head. "I can't believe you're only 16."

"Most people can't," I told him, shrugging. "But if you don't believe me, I'm certain you can find someone to dig up my birth certificate."

"You're too young to have a child," he told me softly.

"I'm done growing and there is no way I will abort this pregnancy unless you can prove I'll die if I have it. And that is that."

* * *

_**Yeah. There was crack involved here, too, I'm sure, but it kinda makes it cute... XD**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!**_

_**Save my stories from crack content! lol  
**_


	7. Post Test

_**This was just random and unnecessary content, but it was funny to write.**_

* * *

On the ride home, he asked, "How are you?"

"Incredibly sore. Thanks for asking." I was thoughtfully silent for a moment. "I still have a year's lease on my apartment. I think I should go there. Your father would not be pleased to have me in his home."

"He might be fine with it when he finds out how young you are. He surely had you investigated by now."

"I'll feel more comfortable there, and Kyouya knows where it is. He can come find me later. I want a nap," I told him yawning. I gave the driver directions and before long, we came to a stop in front of the building.

As I climbed out of the car, I felt a little sting on my arm. Suddenly, I was too drowsy to stand. "Sorry, little sister," he told me as he scooped me up into his arms and placed me back inside the car. "Kyouya would kill me if I didn't bring you back."

"You could have just told me that!" I exclaimed before passing out in his arms.

* * *

_**Personally, I figure that every member of Kyouya's family must be as obstinate and overzealous as he is on somethings... Just a random way of showing it.**_

**Review and make me a happy camper!**


	8. IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

_**Yay for smut! I was dying without it, so I wrote a nice scene for them.**_

* * *

I awoke, naked, to the sensation of someone's mouth on my neck. My eyes slid open to see Kyouya, who was also naked, half on top of me.

"Hey," I said softly.

He came up to kiss my nose. "Hello."

I moved a little until my lips found his. We kissed for a long time before we separated to catch out breath. "Where am I?" I asked.

"My suite," Kyouya replied as his mouth found the sensitive place behind my ear.

I shivered as a bolt of heat shot through me. "Your father said no sex," I breathed.

"He meant intercourse," Kyouya replied. "Trust me, I asked."

I laughed, the sound low and husky. "You didn't."

He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to my pulse point and I shuddered. "I did," he replied, kissing and licking and nipping his way to my breasts.

My breathing sped up and I felt myself melt in anticipation.

He tongued my nipple before remarking, "You make me do all sorts of crazy things I would have never dreamed of doing before."

I moaned and arched toward him. "Like what?" I asked, gasping when he drew my nipple into my mouth.

Stubborn man he was, he made me wait until he'd repeated his treatment on my other breast before he gave me a very wicked smile. "Like this," he replied, tormenting my breasts with his hands as he slid downward before thrusting his tongue into me. He continued to fuck me with his mouth until I came, moaning deeply and clutching him to me.

"My god, I love you," I told him as we basked in my afterglow.

He laughed and kissed my lips. "I've been wanting to do that to you for over a year, but I wasn't sure how you'd react."

I grinned. "Well, you know now, you sex god." It was funny how much he seemed to enjoy my pleasure as much as his own. "And now, it's time for me to do what I've been wanting to do you," I said seriously.

"What's that?" he asked, curious.

"Tickle torture," I announced, tickling anywhere I could reach and fathom him being ticklish at, including his neck, elbows, and the bottoms of his feet. He finally began to laugh uncontrollably when I tickled behind his knees. I giggled. "And now I know exactly where you're ticklish!" I announced triumphantly, falling against his chest.

"Kyouya?" called out a familiar voice from down the hall.

I scrambled for a blanket to cover my nudity, as did Kyouya.

"Did Kist-chan find you?" he asked, pushing the door open. Violet eyes widened with shock.

"Obviously so, Tamaki," Kyouya replied as blandly as usual. "Oh, and I don't believe you've been formally introduced. Tamaki, this lovely lady is my fiancée. Touch her and die." The last part was growled.

"Kyouya!" I punched his shoulder. I turned to look at Tamaki, who was slack-jawed. "Yes, I am his fiancée. This was why I needed to see him today. No, this is not what it looks like. I just find it's easier to find the ticklish spots when your victim is nude. Did you know he's absurdly ticklish behind his kneecaps?"

Tamaki burst out laughing. "_She's_ why you've been in such a pissy mood for two months? Kami, you could have told us instead of biting our heads off every time we asked what was wrong."

"Oh, come on, Tama! Does that sound like his style?" I asked, smiling at my lover's blushing face. "He'd rather beat around the bush."

"Only on personal matters, though. Anything else, he's so direct it's annoying," Tamaki added.

"Tamaki, might you give us a moment's peace so we can dress?" Kyouya asked, irritated.

Tamaki blushed. "Of course." He ducked out of the room quickly.

"How can you carry on a conversation with him when you're naked?"

"Very carefully. It was mostly about making him forget we were naked," I replied, climbing out of bed and searching for my clothes. I eyed him warily. "What did you do with my clothes, love?"

He blushed and handed me a robe. "They're being washed."

I shook my head. _Kyouya is a little nuts on the clothes thing._ I took the robe from him and slipped into it. The first thing I noticed was that it smelled just like him. I inhaled deeply and sighed contentedly.

Kyouya gave me an odd look.

"What, it smells like you," I replied, defensive. "I really missed it when I wasn't here-" I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the place where his pulse pounded- "to smell it on your skin, or on my own skin, after we made love."

His dark eyes glistened with arousal when my eyes met his again. "Don't say things like that, Kisten. Or the next time Tamaki comes in here, I'll be thrusting into you."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "As much as I enjoy you, I've never been much of an exhibitionist." Tying the robe around my waist, I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "You might want to put some clothes on, too."

He pulled on a pair of clean pajama pants quickly and we opened the door to see Tamaki standing outside it. "Come in, Tamaki," I invited cheerfully. "You two can talk, but I need a nap. I'll be in the bedroom." I kissed Kyouya's lips, lightly nipping at his bottom lip. "It'll be colder without you."

I felt his hands gently cup my ass as I embraced him, kind of his way of telling Tamaki 'She's mine. Don't let me catch you looking at her.' "Sleep well, love," he returned, kissing me back.

I walked back into the bedroom, letting my hips sway sensuously as I did, feeling two pairs of eyes on me, one hot and burning, the other curious and questioning. A smile quirked at my lips. I was going to pay for that later, but Kami, would I love it! I tuned out what I could hear of their conversation, providing them with what privacy I could.

I crawled onto Kyouya's bed once more and stretched out. The boneless sensation still lingered slightly, so I was particularly lethargic as I awaited my lover's return. But I was also rather aroused by his possessiveness and his own arousal.

I smirked and figured, _I'll give him one hell of a show when he comes back._ After crawling out of his bed, I strode across the room to his stereo system and his CD collection. Amazingly enough, I found one of my favorite bands among his collection. Lucifer was one of the sexiest Japanese bands, and their songs were filled with incredibly sensual lyrics. Perfect for what I had in mind.

I slipped the CD into the stereo, selected my favorite of their songs, "Midnight Crow", and put the sensual song on repeat. I kept it low, just loud enough to cover the noise I'd be making.

* * *

**O.O**

**_What do you think she intends to do?_**

**By the way, Lucifer is the name of the band Kaikan Phrase (Sensual Phrase) follows. "Midnight Crow" was one of Aine's favorite songs. So, random sighting of one of my favorite mangas! XD**

**_All things considered, a lot of this chapter was cutesy and/or fun. I mean, Tama walking in on her TICKLING Kyouya? How fun is that?_**

**_Review and you may get the next chapter soon!  
_**


	9. Dancing

**Enjoy the lemon! I worked hard at it!**

**~Sins~  
**

* * *

One of the things I loved to do was dance. But how enticing would it be for him to watch me dance naked?

I slid the robe down off my shoulders and laid it on the bed. Then I started to dance, my hips moving in small circles as I closed my eyes and raised my hands above my head. My eyes closed, I let my body feel the music, the sensual beat, the sensual phrases. The music spoke to my body, and my body spoke in return. It was spiritual; when the music spoke, my body moved in response.

The song came to an end and my eyelids fluttered open slowly as I felt eyes upon me.

Kyouya watched me, slack-jawed even as arousal burned in the depths of his onyx eyes. An answering heat burned through me like a wildfire.

"I never knew you could dance like that." I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed hard.

I smiled shyly, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks, even though I'd planned this moment.

He crossed the room in quick, long strides and closed the distance between us with a slight jerking movement. His lips slanted hungrily over mine, and I kissed him back fervently.

Kyouya's cell phone burst into song, startling us apart.

He growled and picked it up, checking his caller id. "This had better be good," he hissed at the person on the other end.

He nodded, noting the other person's response and a smile quirked at his lips. "I could have told you that," he returned.

He frowned slightly. "No, I wasn't aware of that."

The smile was back. "I assure you, I will. Thanks. Bye."

The phone closed and was tossed on his desk.

"So. You're pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl," Kyouya reported, smiling at me. "And they are definitely mine."

I smiled. "So what do you intend to do to the mother or your children?"

His smile turned wolfish. "Ravish her."

He strode back to me, taking a step forward. For every step he took forward, I took a step backward. It seemed almost as if we were dancing.

When my bare back was pressed against the wall, I knew our game was up.

My gaze shot to his. "Kyou-"

His lips covered mine as he finished closing the distance between us. My arms slid around him and one of my hands slid up into his thick hair to cup his head and hold him to me. His hands trailed down my sides to settle on my hips and I smiled against his lips.

Then I ground my hips against his, drawing a low growl from him. His lips dropped to my neck, nibbling down the column of my throat, finding the one spot that would make me a puddle of lust before him: the place where my pulse pounded in my throat. I made a little whimpery noise of need and clung to him, my hands working down his torso to the waistband of his pants. I shoved the soft cotton down to his thighs and they fell to the floor.

He worked his way down to my breasts, covering me with sweet kisses before drawing one aching nipple into his mouth. I let out a loud moan and played my fingers across his thighs, then bringing my hands up to measure the breadth of his chest. I pinched his nipples, first one, then the other. A low sound rolled out of his throat and the vibrations transferred from his mouth to my breast, making my arch toward him just a bit. He nipped me, making me cry out.

He gave much the same treatment to my other breast while my hands wandered down his back slowly, alternately clawing him and soothing the marks with my fingertips. Then I cupped his ass and gently squeezed, making him gasp.

He gave me a dark look that said everything from 'I want you' to 'Never do that again'. His hand snaked down between us to touch me. He slid a finger into me and I moaned. I knew just how wet I was. Pregnancy somehow managed to increase my libido, and the fact that it was him touching me, the father of the twins I carried, made it that much better.

I watched his eyes widen when he realized what I already had. I kissed him, trying to convey everything I felt for him in the slow, sweet kiss. One of my legs slid around his waist. Sensing my intentions, he came closer, allowing me to use the wall as leverage to wrap my other leg around him.

And then I rubbed my core against his hard cock and he let out a low moan and ground his hips against mine. The intimacy of our position had him nearly inside of me at that action. Gasping his name, I rolled my hips against his.

He growled and thrust against me again, making me moan at the sensation.

I used him and the wall as enough leverage to lift myself just enough that the next time, he thrust into me. I moaned his name, dropping kissed on his neck.

He began to move, starting out slow but increasing his pace quickly, drawing little mewls of pleasure from me. the pleasure coiled tightly in my stomach, each thrust tightening it, until I shattered with a loud cry.

He came shortly after, a guttural sound coming from deep in his chest. His knees apparently turning to jelly, we slid down the wall slowly.

"I love you, Kyouya," I whispered in his ear as I snuggled against his chest.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing my now-bruised lips gently.

* * *

**Yay for sweet ending. There's only one more chapter to go, and if you were hoping I'd do the whole birth-and-delivery thing, you've got another think coming!**

**Please review! I mean, I get the other updates, but I'd like to know what you think, even if it's just one or two sentences!  
**


	10. Ten Months Later

**Okay, I couldn't resist writing the last part. I was definitely wanting to add some closure to this story. So here it is!**

**~Sins~**

**

* * *

**

_Ten Months Later…_

"Ryou! Stop hitting your sister!" I scolded, separating my twins by scooping my son into my arms.

He expressed his displeasure by trying to crawl out of my arms.

"Kyouya, can you come hold Ryou for a minute?" I asked, calling to my husband of about a month. "I need to make sure he didn't hurt Ai."

Kyouya, who was by now used to our son's antics came into the room, his arms stretched out to receive Ryou. "He doesn't like you leaving him with the nanny all day."

I went to our daughter's side and scooped her up into my arms. "But must he be so vocal and physical about it? Ai doesn't like it, either, but she doesn't hit Ryou because of it."

He kissed my lips gently. "Ai is going to sit there and stew about it and get back at Ryou when the time is right."

"Like you?" I shot back, smiling.

He nodded. "While Ryou will embody several of your traits."

I rolled my eyes. "But he got your eyes! Shouldn't he also get your temperament?"

"Kyouya was a lot like Ryou when he was younger," my mother-in-law remarked, coming into the room. "Always throwing a fit about the attention that his siblings received." She held out her arms for her granddaughter. "Ai is so serene, though. She'll be a beauty when she gets older."

"Like her mother," Kyouya agreed, smiling sweetly.

"And Ryou will be a heartbreaker," she continued.

"Like his father," I added, leaning in to kiss Ryou's forehead. I kissed Ai's cheek. "We have to get going, Kyouya, or we'll be late."

He nodded.

"Yoshio," my mother-in-law called, "come hold your grandson!"

My father-in-law walked into the room quickly, evidently happy to have the chance to play with his grandson. Kyouya handed Ryou to his father. I kissed my father-in-law's cheek, as well. "Don't let Ryou hit Ai, please," I asked them both as Kyouya and I hurried out the door.

* * *

When we got to school, we went to our classes quietly and separately.

All the girls in my classes were gossiping about the rumor of Kyouya getting married recently. I smiled and did my work. It didn't matter to me that most of those girls would hate me when they found out I was the reason that he no longer worked as a host. Most of them had a marriage waiting for them, anyway.

In the middle of our math lesson, there was a knock on the door. The teacher answered it, only to reveal my father-in-law and my screaming son.

_Really, Yashiro-sama? Did you really have to bring my son to my classroom?_

The teacher called me over, so I walked slowly to the door. "Yes, Ootori-sama?" I asked.

Yashiro looked at me and drug me into the hall. "Ryou won't stop screaming. The nanny and my wife have tried everything."

I sighed. "Father-in-law, perhaps you should ignore him. He's perfectly healthy. He's screaming because that is the best method he has of getting what he wants." I tried to think of a way to explain it. "When Kyouya reacts to a situation that makes him angry, what does he do?"

"He smiles politely and makes whoever it is pay."

"Right. Well, what if Kyouya didn't have any of the resources to make him pay? What would he do?"

"Probably hit the person."

"Well, this is Ryou's equivalent. Except Ryou wants something. And the only thing he can do to get it is scream." I looked at my father-in-law to make sure he got it. "Notice how he calmed the instant he saw me? He knows I'm the only one that ploy won't work on." I smiled at my father-in-law. "But since he's here, I'm certain the girls want to meet Ryou. Can you talk Sensei into it?"

My father-in-law smiled and went in to talk to sensei.

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled inside and my son was being introduced as a guest. The girls swarmed me like it was the first time they'd seen a baby and Ryou preened under the attention.

"He's so cute!"

"He has such beautiful eyes!"

The girls repeated those sentiments over and over and I smiled proudly over my son. Ryou giggled happily and placed a wet kiss on my cheek, which the girl's thought was just adorable.

I had a feeling there was only one way to get everyone back into their seats. I looked to my father-in-law. 'Get my husband!' I mouthed to him and he nodded, leaving the room quickly.

The girls continued to cu over my son, asking who the father was, a question I pretended I didn't hear.

The door opened and all attention went to the young man in the door way.

"Hey Kist-chan," Kyouya greeted. "What's little Ryou doing here?"

I smiled at him and glanced at our son. "He wouldn't quiet for anyone but me. So your father brought him to me."

I sensed Kyouya getting a bit angry, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed. He calmed immediately. "Just Ryou, then? Not sweet little Ai?" he asked.

"Just Ryou," I confirmed. Kyouya knew it was naptime for them, actually.

Kyouya mouthed 'I can't keep pretending we're not married.'

I shrugged, kind of a 'do what you want' gesture. I could deal with all the girls hating me.

Kyouya leaned in and kissed my cheek and spoke silkily, "And how is our son now, Kisten?"

I shivered under his silken tone and looked down to our son. "He's asleep, Kyouya."

Meanwhile, sensei and my classmates were gaping at our display.

I looked out into them. "Close your mouths," I suggested kindly. "You might catch flies that way."

Kyouya chuckled and kissed my lips softly. "I'll take him back to Otousan, then," he replied, scooping our son from my arms. I kissed Ryou's forehead softly.

Kyouya walked out of the room, cradling our son in his arms.

All of the girls finly regained their ability to speak. "You're married to Ootori Kyouya-sama?"

I sighed. _Life will get difficult if I have to keep repeating myself._ I walked to the blackboard and wrote in clear, scripted English that I knew all of the girls could read:

_I have been married to Kyouya Ootori for a month now. He is the father of my twins. Any questions? ~Kisten Ootori~_

* * *

"Did you _really_ write that on the blackboard, Kist-chan?" Haruhi asked later as she helped me take off my kimono after the Host Club event.

"Of course I did. If they couldn't guess it from our behavior and body language, I might as well write it out in clear English for them!" I smiled at Haruhi.

She laughed at that. "Where do you want your kimono put?"

I smiled. "Just fold it once and I'll take care of it."

She nodded and left.

I tugged my dress up and slid my arms through the sleeves, only to feel strong arms encircle my waist. "What is this I'm hearing about bluntly worded sentences written on a blackboard?" asked a warm voice in my ear.

"Well, they were being stupid. They asked. So I wrote it in clear English for them." I placed my hands on top of his.

He kissed my neck. "And that is why they should never be dense anywhere near you. My classmates send their congratulations, by the way."

I smiled. "I have a feeling half the student body will ignore my existence tomorrow. But that doesn't matter. The only one who matters sleeps with me each night. And I'll be immortal in their minds, you know. 'The Girl Who Loved Kyouya Ootori'," I said, my hands spreading in a grand marquis fashion.

He turned me in his arms. "Or, you could be known as 'The Girl Loved by Kyouya Ootori'."

I smiled. "I could deal with that."

* * *

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**Okay, so this was a really fun chapter to write! **

**So let me know if you liked it!**


End file.
